You must Cry
by Sakuyachan16
Summary: Tweek no permitira que Craig se siga haciendo daño. El llorar no es sinonimo de debilidad. Dedicado a Gabi17


Hey Hey, :3333 Aqui esta Sakuya :333

Esta vez les vine con un Creek medio emo TTWTT

Este fic va dedicado a Gabi17 :333 espero te guste, eres lo maximo.

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt.

Aqui esta el fic :333

* * *

**You**** must cry**

Se podía apreciar con claridad el decorativo.

Rosas rojas por todas partes, la gente de negro y rostros tétricos y tristes a los alrededores.

Bueno, ni que hubiera otro tipo de ambiente en un cementerio y en medio de un velorio.

...

Tweek miraba con atención a la gente de alrededor, varias lagrimas caían de sus ojos, por mas que la persona fallecida no fuera cercana a el... le dolía.

Rubí Tucker...

El rubio veía como Karen lloraba en silencio la muerte de su mejor amiga, Ike a su lado se abrazaba fuertemente a su hermano, Kyle, y lloraba en su pecho, era bien sabido que al canadiense le gustaba la hija menor de los Tucker.

Veía a su grupo de amigos, Filmore, Flora y hasta Georgie, el cual había sido invitado por la corta pero buena amistad con la pelirroja.

Todos derramaban lágrimas.

Tweek movió su vista humedecida hacia la familia de la fallecida.

Red Tucker, prima de Rubí, estaba cada quince segundos limpiando sus ojos con un pañuelo de seda negro; los padres de la chica no lloraban tanto, pero se podía notar que habían derramado una que otra lagrima.

Beatriz Tucker lloraba a gritos la perdida de su hija, el maquillaje se le resbalaba por sus mejillas dejando una línea suave de color negro, una imagen deprimente.

La señora era abrazada por su esposo, Thomas Tucker, el cual también lloraba y trataba de no gritar de la desesperación.

Pero el recorrido visual de Tweek se detiene en una persona.

Craig Tucker.

Hermano mayor de la fallecida... nada... ni una expresión, ni una lagrima, ni siquiera muestras de haber llorado.

Pues claro, el no lloro, no dijo nada.

...

El rubio recordaba con claridad esos momentos de sufrimiento de la familia Tucker.

Los momentos en los que el se quedaba solo con Craig en su casa, ya que los padres iban a visitar a su hija en el hospital.

Craig nunca quiso ir.

O cuando llegaron los señores Tweak una noche de lluvia a informar la tragedia, ya era tarde y los padres de Craig no llegaban.

Tweek se había quedado impactado, pero Craig... el solo se paro, se fue a la cocina y busco algo que comer.

Cuando el rubio le pregunto el por que de sus actitud, el pelinegro solo le contesto con un simple "estaba claro que esto iba a pasar".

...

Y ahora ya termino el velorio, aunque no en su totalidad, las personas se despiden y voltean a ver de reojo al primogénito de los Tucker.

Ellos sabían que el chico era frio ¿Pero tanto?... eso es inhumano.

El pelinegro se hallaba a unos metros de la gente, sentado en una banca y dándole la espalda a las personas.

Tweek no dejaba de mirarlo, su expresión había cambiado de una triste a una intrigada por ese comportamiento.

Eso hasta que siente una mano en su hombro, lo cual lo hace dar un pequeño salto.

- Hola Tweek...- hablaba Clyde de manera ahogada, sus ojos estaban hinchados, el siempre es muy emocional- ¿como estas?

- Estoy ¡ngn! bien- dijo el rubio- es una pena ¿no?

- Si...- Craig volteo su vista a los señores Tucker.

Ya se habían tranquilizado un poco, pero la expresión cansada y dolida seguía en sus rostros, aun así les sonreían a los invitados y agradecían los pésames.

- ¿Token y Kevin?...- pregunto el castaño al rubio.

Tweek señalo hacia la lapida de la reciente fallecida y se veía al asiático al lado del afroamericano, ambos dejaban un ramo de flores.

Después de ver aquella escena, se mantuvieron en silencio.

Silencio donde solo se podía escuchar el caminar de la gente y la conversación que tenían los invitados.

- ¿Y Craig?...- volvió a hacer otra pregunta el castaño.

Tweek frunció levemente el ceño.

- Sentado por allá...- respondió el rubio, llevando su vista al pelinegro.

Clyde al verlo suspira.

- Craig es un idiota...

- Ni que ¡ngn! lo digas...- fue lo que le contesto Tweek de manera fría- solo se hace daño.

- ...- Clyde miro con pena a su amigo pelinegro- deberías ayudarlo.

Tweek volteo a mirarlo con duda a lo que Clyde le sonrió suavemente.

- Me refiero... tu y yo sabemos a la perfección que Craig no es tan serio como se pinta... el retener sus sentimientos, lo debe estar destrozando- el castaño acerco su mano a su cuello y se desajusto la corbata- lo mas probable es que crea que el mostrar sus sentimientos lo vuelve débil.

- Pues ya es muy tarde, ya esta ¡Gah! destrozado, por eso no quiero decirle nada y que se derrumbe- era la verdad, a Tweek le daba miedo decir las palabras equivocadas.

- En este caso lo necesita, si no llora en el velorio de su hermana... ¿Cuando lo hará?- Clyde miro atentamente al rubio- eres su novio, tienes que ayudarlo.

Tweek lo miro sorprendido, era una sorpresa que Clyde se mostrase tan serio ante algo...

Pero ¿como no hacerlo? si su mejor amigo esta sufriendo y no quiere aceptarlo.

Tweek noto que solo quedaban unos pocos en ese cementerio.

Los señores Tucker, Clyde, Kevin, Token, él y claro... Craig.

Clyde le dio una suave palmada en la espalda, indicándole que vaya con Craig y lo ayude...

**Lo derrumbe...**

Tweek camino a pasos dudosos hacia su novio, el cual ni cuenta de las pisadas que se aproximaban a el.

El pelinegro levanto la mirada del pasto y la fija en la persona que se estaba sentando a su costado.

- Hola...- saludo Tweek de forma tímida.

- Hola- a diferencia de Tweek, Craig saludo de un modo mas serio.

El rubio se quedo mirándolo unos momentos, hasta que decidió hablar.

- Y... ¿como estas?- le pregunto Tweek, sintiéndose idiota por dentro, su hermana acaba de morir ¿Como se supone que se sienta?

- Bien, supongo...- Craig se mostro tranquilo, siempre con su rostro inexpresivo.

El rubio lo miro sorprendido ¿Es posible que una persona sea tan fría?... claro que no.

-¿Que pasa contigo?- Tweek fue directo con su pregunta y Craig lo miro con duda.

- ¿A que te...?

- Tu hermana murió, acaba de ser enterrada y tu nada- Tweek lo miro con el seño levemente fruncido, no podía permitir que Craig se siga haciendo daño.

- ...- Craig se quedo mirándolo unos minutos, para después soplar fastidiado- el echo que no llore no significa que no la quisiera…

- Claro que si- le corto el rubio- el llorar se debe a distintos sentimientos, uno de ellos es la tristeza, en especial si pierdes a un ser querido, el derramar lagrimas demuestra que te importo, no necesariamente tienes que hacerlo en publico, pero TU no hiciste nada.- hablo Tweek sin ningún indicio de nerviosismo, hasta se podía apreciar tosquedad y molestia en su voz, la cual había adquirido un toque profundo y ronco.

Craig miro sorprendido y se sintió dolido por esas palabras frías, lo que lo vuelve aun mas doloroso es que tenia razón, pero no, Craig Tucker no podía dejar que lo vieran débil.

- Yo…yo…- dudar, primer error, Craig trataba de hablar, mas el pequeño nudo que se formaba en su garganta no se lo permitía.

**Primer paso: Crear o hallar la herida (efectuado).**

- Rubí era ¡ngn! tan linda- la tonalidad de voz del rubio volvió a ser la de antes, pero con un tono calmado- era una niña agradable.

- ¿A que viene eso?- Craig logro calmar un poco la sensación que trataba de evitar y fue directo y tosco con su pregunta.

- No se ¡Gah! solo quiero recordar, como la vez en la que Rubí quería recolectar luciérnagas y los dos la acompañamos ¡ngn! en la noche.

- …

- Clyde saco su lado infantil y dijo que él también ¡ngn! quería una, así que nos acompaño junto con Token y Kevin- Tweek dejo que su rostro embozara una pequeña sonrisa- Clyde piso mal y cayo al lago, después de eso ¿te acuerdas que me desespere e iba a lanzarme al agua fría?- no puedo evitar que se le escapara una risilla- Rubí me ¡ngn! detuvo y fue la única que supo que hacer, trajo una rama algo gruesa y se la dio para que se sostuviera…

- No se que es lo que inten…

- Ella era una chica lista y paciente- le volvió a interrumpir Tweek-¡ah! También recuerdo cuando Rubí perseguía a todos sus amigos preguntando si alguno tenía ¡Gah! un cobayo hembra, quería darte una cría de Stripe como regalo de cumpleaños y yo la ayudaba, era gracioso.

- Tweek, basta…- otra vez ese molesto nudo.

- Pero lo que realmente recuerdo fue cuando ella nos encerró en el cuarto ¡ngn! de conserje de la escuela, nos dejo ahí como una hora ¿Recuerdas?- Tweek le sonreía de manera animada, fingida, está más que claro- ese fue el día en que me di cuenta... lo mucho que te amo.

Eso derrumbo casi todas las defensas de Craig, quien ya sentía que los ojos se le humedecían.

- Fue tan cómico el descubrir que ella ¡Gah! esperaba eso, que su tonto y tímido hermano mayor aceptara los sentimientos que tiene por su amigo paranoico, el abrazo que nos dio Rubí fue algo asfixiante, pero lindo y cariñoso a la vez- la sonrisa de Tweek se iba borrando mediante avanzaba con su relato, dando paso a su antigua expresión seria.

Con todo el dolor del mundo sonrió internamente al ver los ojos de Craig.

**Segundo paso: Crear más dolor presionando la herida (efectuado).**

Tweek acerco sus manos al rostro de Craig y lo sostuvo con suavidad pero firmeza, Craig estaba empezando a temblar.

- Tu hermana te amaba, velaba por ti y buscaba la manera de protegerte y estoy seguro que donde sea que este, lo sigue haciendo- el rubio sobo con delicadeza la mejilla de su novio- el llorar demuestra lo mucho que la amaste y sigues amándola- le sonrió de manera dulce.

Craig trago duro y sus temblores se hicieron más notorios, dando camino a que al fin una lágrima cayera por su mejilla.

**Tercer paso: Dejar que la herida sangre (efectuado).**

- ...- Craig buscaba decir algo, pero mientras más intentaba hablar, mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, hasta que las dejo fluir.

Tweek abrazo a Craig, apoyando la cabeza del pelinegro en su hombro y abrazándolo con fuerza.

Craig Tucker no solo lloro, derramo llanto, gritos y exclamaciones inentendibles mientras se abrazaba más a Tweek, al cual se le empezaron a humedecer los ojos con solo ver el camino de lágrimas en la fina y blanca piel de su novio.

Los señores Tucker al ver la escena de lejos, no pudieron evitar volver a derramar lagrimas, a ningún padre le gusta ver a su hijo llorar, pero sonreían internamente porque al fin su hijo dejo el orgullo de lado un momento.

Clyde se abrazo a Kevin y hundió su rostro en su pecho mientras nuevas lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos, el asiático lo abrazo con fuerza mientras le acariciaba el cabello de forma suave.

Token miraba la escena con una sonrisa de lado y los ojos humedecidos, le rompía ver a sus amigos sufrir, pero en este caso era necesario.

Tweek beso los labios de Craig y después su frente, volviéndolo a acostar sobre su hombro y diciéndole palabras de aliento, mientras sus dedos jugaban con su cabello negro.

Y así termino el entierro de Rubí Tucker.

Con un llanto que se escuchaba entre los ecos del cementerio.

...

...FIN...

* * *

TTWTT Si lo se, mate a Rubi, merezco la muerte ;n;

Espero que les haya gustado, en especial a ti Gabi =7=

¿Review? Apoyan a la causa de que halla mas SUKE en South Park y si no la apoyan, igual dejen XDXD (de nuevo yo y mi frase :333

Gracias por leer ;3

Nos leemos X3


End file.
